


Altertale

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Altertale is an Undertale AU created by friisans where six characters have changed their roles with others. Sans has swapped with Toriel, Papyrus with Asgore, and Gaster with Asriel. There are no other swapped characters whatsoever.In this universe of characters, 6 characters vary, but some qualities of some characters prevail over the other.Sans — TorielPapyrus — AsgoreAsriel — W. D. GasterFor example, AT Sans is 80% the personality of Тoriel, but only 20% the personality of Sans, and Toriel is 80% the personality of Sans, but only 20% the personality of Toriel. (AlterTale Sans = 80% of UT Toriel's personality + 20% of UT Sans' personality, and AlterTale Toriel = 80% of UT Sans' personality + 20% of UT Toriel's personality)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [44bluehue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/44bluehue/gifts).



A very, very long time ago humans and monsters lived in peace and harmony. One day a human killed a monster in cold blood. Not for good, nor for the sake of evil. They did it just because they could. And because they could they wanted to. The King, King Seriff, declared war on the humans. The humans and monsters waged a bloody war. The rivers ran red with blood, and the air grew dusty. In the end to avoid a complete genocide of his people King Seriff, surrendered. The humans sealed the monsters away with a magic spell deep under the sacred MT.Ebott. Eventually Seriff succumbed to his wounds and died. His son W.D. Gaster took over as the new king. However he wasn't a very good king. He married eventually and had two sons. The kind and caring (yet lazy) Sans, and The Cold Hearted and emotional (Yet ambitious) Papyrus. The king passed the crown on to his youngest son whom he thought would be the best fit. Eventually the first human fell down. Chara. Papyrus and Sans raised them as their own. Eventually the former king Gaster had the idea to merge souls with the human. The human agreed and they crossed the threshold. Not much is known about what happened next. All that any monster knows is that the human's body was found at the barrier next to a pile of dust. Papyrus enraged declared war on humans. And he decreed that all fallen humans be subjected to puzzles and brought to him to be killed. To be punished for his father's death. Sans thought it was a bad joke. Even for him. So he left and moved out to the ruins.

Flash forward some years and 6 more humans had fallen. Subjected to just and fair puzzles and met a violent end. Sans had given up hope of ever reaching the surface. Papyrus had since broken down. But even in the most blanketing of darkness is a sliver of light. One day on his way to check the ruins door he stopped and made a pun to himself. To his immediate surprise he heard a giggle. Intrigued he went to the door and made a few more jokes. The voice answered back with several of her own. He smiled. A sliver of light in the void like abyss of darkness.

One day on his journey to check for fallen humans Sans found one. A small child eerily similar to the very first. He began the familiar monologue and that is where our Alternate Tale begins...

"Hey kiddo Do not be afraid Im sans, Sans the skeleton, caretaker of the ruins. Some fall huh?" He asked reaching down towards you. You struggle to get up and decide to just settle for staying on your knees. "Heh not much of a talker eh kiddo? Don't worry Im not going to hurt you come along with me." He said as he walked off. You get up and limp towards him. You lose sight of him and enter into a big room with one spotlight like light from above shining on a patch of grass. A black and white flower pops up. "Hey kid, Im a flower. Yep thats me. Anyway you must be new to this hellhole right? Well anyway Im here to help you out." Your vision turns completely black and white as a red heart pops up. "That is your soul. The very culmination of your being. Monsters want your soul. Im sure you want to keep it so in order to do so..." The flower started to laugh an echoing laugh. His face starts to get melty... "Y O U M U S T K I L L T H E M A L L" The flower laughed. "Or don't tibia honest runt I really don't care. Just uh... you know try not to die. I kinda want to watch you struggle my little lab rat." He smiled a creepy smile and pellets surround you. "Lets just see how capable you are. These are friendliness pellets. A way of cemening our friendship. Go ahead collect as many as you can..." You run and hit one only to feel intense pain. A bar pops up. 1/20. "YOU IDIOT! IN THIS WORLD RUNT THE ONE RULE IS 'KILL OR BE KILLED'... Now you know so see you soon my labrat." The flower starts to leave before being blasted by a pure white beam. "Geez sorry kiddo. That is one vile creature torturing an innocent kid like you..." Sans goes over. "Christ kiddo 1hp. Here eat this you'll feel better." Sans hands you a hot dog... except it looks like a cat. You eat it. It's not the best tasting food but its something. *HP fully restored!  
"Alright kiddo come on puzzles and stuff ahead. I solved them all ages ago so it's a straight shot to home." Sans picks you up and puts you on his shoulders. In a flash you are at a house. 

"Well kiddo here it is. Home. 1st bedroom on the right is yours. And... oh crap the frickin hot cat! Uh.. make yourself at home child." Sans runs off towards the sound of popping. You turn and enter the bedroom. Spartan. A bed, a table, and a small shelf. A toy knife rests on it. Decently sharp. Then again... you open the drawer... a steak knife rests there caked with well... cake. You pick it up and grab a backpack from the walk in closet. You go out and see Sans. "Heya kiddo whats u-" Sans is cut off as you drive the knife in your hands deep into his chest. "What... I don't... kiddo... heh.... alright, well I guess theres no bones about it. Im rip. Well kiddo let me give you some advice. If you keep going on the path you are... YOU ARE GOING TO GET ROASTED." He starts to laugh, you decide to play the xylophone with his ribs using spoons. You play megalovania... how the hell do you know megalovania? You laugh and go downstairs and exit into a snowy forest. The fun has just begun...


	2. "Sup Im Toriel."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Toriel.

Pushing past the door from the ruins. Dust from the skeleton clings to your clothes. The steak knife in your hand glistens with blood. You flick the blood off at a mound of snow next to the door. You start to walk forward. A slow methodical pace, each step pounding with purpose, a goal, filled with DETERMINATION. Step, step, step, step, *CRACK*. You whirl around anticipating your prey. Your macabre smile disappears. No one... You shrug and walk forward eventually coming to a gate. Someone starts to walk up behind you. You wait patiently. "lil' child... don't you know how to greet a new pal? Shake...my...hand..." The voice said. You slowly turn around hiding your knife and shake the hand. The white furred hand. BZZT! "Heh, joybuzzer works every time. Well-" She stops. The goat monster was wearing a pink dress and a lighter pink jacket. She stares at the dust caked on front of your shirt. "Huh.... Well okay, anyway Sup Im Toriel... Lil child come with me." She says as she starts to step forward.

*You ask about her personal life. Her family.  
"My family huh? Well Im the youngest, Call me Tori if you want. The oldest is my brother Asgore. Call him Gori or As if you want. And my mom I never met, and My pops... well its rude to talk about someone who's listening... his names Asriel. We are what you call Test Tube babies. Anyway..." She stops and looks at you. "My bro wants to join the royal guard. Not gonna sugarcoat it, I've got a BONE to pick with you. Cause if you continue on this path Lil child... You are not going to like what happens next... Heh." She smiles and chuckles. "Cause I mean you've done a SKELETON of bad things already haven't you?" She stares at you with a blank yet deadly serious expression. You smile. She shudders and shifts. "Uh yeah anyway..." She pulls out a can of whipped cream and sprays some in her mouth and swallows. "Listen kid. Lemme give you some advice. When your soul turns red. Run around. As long as you keep moving all attacks with disappear. And another bit of advice for fighting him... DON'T." Her eyes glow a faint orange before going back to normal. "Alright see you in town kiddo..." She runs off ahead.

An hour later. 3 lv later. It's still the same. You trade out the steak knife for a dagger you find at a tombstone. It reads. "To the first Human. May she rest in peace." You feel like its right and meant to be once you pick it up. You walk into town. An eerie silence filters through the once festive and active town. Step, step, step, *crunch*, step step. You open up a door to a shop and help yourself to the money and items. Tying the bandana in place you continue on. You still haven't encountered ASGORE. You smile. The goat girl must be trying to hide him. You step on towards the next zone. Towards the east. Stepping into the fog you encounter someone...

"Hey lil child, Im sorry but I can no longer sit by... you'll kill Gori if you met him... so for the sake of saving his life I will be your opponent."   
*Toriel ignites the battle!


End file.
